Inside the Light
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Kari and TK have a baby when they're only 17, will they be able to do it?


Inside the Light

"Tai I'm not feeling well," said Kari to her old brother. "What's wrong?" "I just feel dizzy" I'm sure it's nothing." Kari and Tai were walking back from school the day he picked his sister up.   
"So, have you seen TK lately ?" Tai asked "Yes," Answered Kari with a bright smile in her face. "Seems like somebody likes somebody….." "I…I.. I didn't want you to know yet but…" Kari blushed. "I'll kill that guy if he touched my little sister!" "Stop it I'm already 17!" "Well I guess that college doesn't let me know enough time to know about what's happening over here." "And I guess it doesn't let you enough time to tell me who you are dating either!" "Oh I was gonna tell ya, remember Mimi?" "You are dating Mimi?!" "Nope I'm dating Sora!" Tai smiled. "And why didn't you tell me you are dating TK?" "not I just Well, since you're mad at Matt I didn't want to…." "What?! Me mad at Matt?! Wait, that was 2 months ago, we're not mad anymore." (AN: Matt, Sora, Tai and Joe go to the same college) "Really?! I'm so glad!" Kari hugged her brother who held her in his arms remembering when they were at the digiworld, how young she was, and now she was a whole lady.   
As they arrived at home the phone rang, and Kari answered. "Hey Mimi! Long time no talk, what's up?" "Really?! We'll be there." "OK bye!" "What did she say?" Asked Tai as soon as his sister hung the phone. "We're invited to a party with all the digidestined tonight!" "Cool then Sora will be there!" "And TK!"

"Wow Kari, Mimi you look great!!!" Said TK as he saw both girls. "Thanks" said Kari who blushed, and Mimi giggled and said thanks too. Izzy was talking to Joe in a corner of the room, while Tai was chatting with Sora in the other. "So Kari are you single?" Mimi asked to her friend. "Nope," she said and smiles at TK. "Ohhh! I see. Well I'm not single either!" Mimi looked around like looking for somebody. Suddenly a boy with hazel eyes and Blond hair entered and walked to Mimi. "Hi Sweetheart!" the boy said with a big smile and kissed Mimi. "Kari, this is David my boyfriend!" " Glad to meet you David!"   
"I'd never had thought they'd date if you had told me 5 years ago, are you sure? I can hardly believe it!" Said Sora in amazement as she heard TK and Kari were dating. "Yeah she told me so, but aren't they a cute couple?" "Yeah, as cute as we are!" said Sora and kissed Tai..   
"Where's my brother, have you seen him Joe?" Asked TK worried, Mat was already 30 minutes late. "He said he'd be here but nothing else…." Said Joe trying to remember the last time he had seen Matt. "I'm sure he's OK, he's old enough to take care of himself." Said Izzy. "Izzy remember you never know….." said Joe remembering the time Matt had drunk too much and they found him at 1 am laying on the floor unconscious.    
"I'm here!!!" Matt entered to the room in company of a beautiful green eyed girl with auburn hair. "Everybody I'd like you to meet Nabiki!" Everybody walked over to the couple.   
1 hour later after dinner TK asked Kari to go walking with him, to Mimi's huge backyard, where she had a nice steam and a little forest. "Matt, look at them aren't they cute?" "Yeah, I think my little brother is not as little as he used to…." "And he's with the best girl in the world."   
Kari and TK sat down near the stream. "Look at the stars aren't they beautiful?" Said Kari looking up with her gorgeous eyes, the same eyes that saw Greymon fighting that time, long ago, and the same eyes that always saw TK as more than a friend. "The stars will never be as beautiful as you," said TK looking at Kari.   
"Nabiki wanna dance???" asked the young man to his beautiful girlfriend. "Of course," she answered smiling. Soon Sora, Tai, Mimi and David joined them.   
Suddenly TK entered carrying Kari who was fainted.   
Inside the light part 2

"Mr. Kamiya may I talk to you?" the doctor asked Tai at the hospital. They walked into a separated room and let the others waiting at the waiting room.    
"How's Kari? What's wrong?" Tai asked worried. "She's fine," the doctor answered, "she's sleeping in the room 31, the one near the waiting room." "But what happened why did she faint." "It was nothing serious, she only expecting a baby." "A BABY?!?!?!?!"   
Tai walked out angry knowing what he was going to do next. "DA*N YOU TK!!!" He yelled as he grabbed TK's neck. Matt separated them. "What the heck is wrong with you Tai?!?!" Sora asked as she saw the scene. "That da*n guy impregnated my little sister that's what happened!!!!!!!" Everybody stood speechless. "Me… a… father????" TK said without being able to believe it. Tai glared at TK. "Damn you now my 17 year old sister is pregnant and it's all your fault!!!! Didn't you use protection?!?!?!" "Course we did!!!" "Da*n buy better next time!!!!!"    
Suddenly Kari walked out from her room. "What's wrong why were you yelling?" she asked. "Kari ….you….. we" TK babbled. "Kari, you are having a baby" said Mimi smiling. "Oh my god!" said Kari as she hugged TK, though she knew she was too young to have a baby she was happy, because having a baby had been her dream for a long time. "TK, I love you" she said smiling. "Kari are you nuts?!" Tai yelled, "You are only 16 you can't have a baby yet!!! You WON'T have a baby!!!!!" "No!!!!!!! I'm not killing the baby no matter what you or anybody says!!!!" Kari yelled. "It's ok I won't let them touch our baby." TK said as he glared at Tai. Suddenly Kari fell on the floor. "Kari are you ok?" asked David always worried about others. "Yeah I'm fine." "I'm sorry guys I gotta go," said Joe as he saw Kari was fine, "me too," said Izzy and they both left.   
"You are what?!?! Oh my god you are only 17!!!!" said Tai and Kari's mother when they told her about the baby. "You aren't gonna have the baby are you?" "Of course I am!!!" Said Kari angry and left the room.   
"David do you think Kari is gonna be ok?" "She'll be ok honey, I'm sure. Poor girl only 17…." "Well I think it would be nice to….."Mimi begun. "Don't even think about it!" "I was kidding!" Said Mimi and kissed David. "Just kidding…"she thought.   
"God I'm gonna be an uncle," thought Matt alone in his bedroom, "my little brother, the one I've always cared about is now going to be a father, and he's only 17. Goshhh time flies!"   
" Izzy" "Yes Joe?" "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" "Look, Izzy I've never told this to nobody but…." "You're gay?" "But……how'd you know it?" "Joe I've always loved you"(This is a SERIOUS gay relationship!!!!! It's not a funny thing!!!!!) Joe blushed and they kissed. (Kawaii!….in a weird from)   
Sora walked along the street. She was feeling something weird inside and she knew something important was gonna happen. " A child…. The child inside the light…." Then she remembered. 2 months ago she had been at the library when she saw an old book glowing. She opened it. The child inside the light…. Is gonna… what was next? She couldn't remember. Wait there was something about false….false what? It was confusing, though she had a very good memory why couldn't she remember?   
"Me… a father…. A father….." TK couldn't stop thinking about that. "I created….life….. and now I have to take the responsibility." He got up from the couch where he was laying and headed to Kari's home.   
At the park Kari was sobbing sitting near a tree. "Why…why do they want to kill my baby why?" Then Nabiki appeared. "Kari, what are you doing here? It's late….." "I know but I had an argument. They all don't want me to have the baby…" "Look my friend had the same problem as you, she was pregnant and her parents didn't want her to have the baby." "And what did she do?" "She left it" Nabiki began crying, "and she always, always regretted it." Kari hugged Nabiki and both cried together. (For slow people: it was Nabiki's baby!!!)   
"Tai where's Kari?" "She walked out from home and I thought she was with you!" "No I haven't seen her." "Oh my god my sister!!!" TK and tai ran out from Tai's home and got into Tai's parents car (Tai borrowed it) "go to the park!" TK exclaimed. He didn't know how but he was sure that Kari was there. And then they found them. Kari sitting near Nabiki in the park, and they were not crying anymore. TK ran to them, hugged Kari and whispered, "our baby is ok he or she will be born and will be the most beautiful child on earth." Kari smiled and kissed TK. Tai who was watching thought, "well…. I think he's not that bad after all…."   
Part 3   
"You look so pretty Kari!" Said Mimi looking at Kari. "But I'm fat!" she said looking down at her huge stomach that had grown up quite a lot since the last 6 months. "You got life inside you should be proud! I sooo wish I was in your place." Mimi said smiling. "Oh you don't you are just saying that to make me feel better!" Kari said. "If you knew how wrong you are…." Mimi thought. David entered to the room. "How's my little flower today?" he said as he hugged Mimi. "Fine as always when I see you!" said Mimi with a big smile in her face. "Ready?" "Ready for what…..?" asked Kari to David. "Uh…this was meant to be a surprise but…." "oh David! You never can hold your mouth can you?" said Mimi. "Ok I don't know what you guys are talking about but I won't ask if it's a surprise…."    
"Guess we gotta change the plan now…" said Mimi, grabbed a handkerchief and covered Kari's eyes with it. The walked out and entered to a car. Some minutes later they arrived.   
"OK open your eyes." Mimi said to Kari. As she opened her eyes she found herself in front of a door. She opened it and inside there were Tai, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Nabiki and Sora. "What's this place……?" Kari asked looking around. Tai pointed at another door. As she entered to the room she saw a lot of baby stuff. "Oh my…!" Kari couldn't talk, in front of her eyes there were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.. TK entered from behind and wrapped his arms around Kari. "Like it sweetheart?" "But….how?" "Well, your parents and my parents agreed that, when we finished school we could got married and life here, with our baby and family, and that they would pay till I finish studying and find a decent job." Kari hugged TK and kissed him.    
Suddenly everything turned black and she fainted.   
Part 4   
"Kari!! Kari wake up!" "Huh what's happening?" "Kari what are you doing here?" "Gatomon! I have no idea what I am doing here…. Weren't you expecting me?" "No but I'm so glad to see you again!" said Gatomon and hugged Kari. "Kari aren't you a bit…. Fat since last time I saw ya?" Kari giggled and answered, "I'm having a baby!" "A….baby? Don't babies come from eggs?" "Actually in my world babies come from inside other humans" "Ohhh!" Said Gatomon looking at Kari's stomach. "So, you have a baby inside?" "Yep! You got the idea"   
"Hey Kari!!" yelled Joe from afar. "Joe, Gomamon! You are here too?" "Yeah for some strange reason we're back at the digiworld.    
Suddenly they heard a female voice shouting. "What the heck is this place?!?!?!?!" They walked behind the bushes and found Nabiki. "This is weird…. Should she be here?" inquired Joe. "Nabiki calm down, this place is the digiworld and it's not dangerous….. as long as you stay with us." "What's that cat?" "I'm Gatomon glad to meet you." "Aaaa a talking cat!!!!" "Nabiki those are digimon Joe explained." "Hey you are here too?" Asked Izzy jumping from behind the bushes with Tentomon. "Izzy!" said Joe smiling. "Hey Gomamon, Gatomon, Joe, Kari and unknown girl!" greeted Tentomon. "A talking bug!!!!!!" Yelled Nabiki. "That's Tentomon my digimon" Izzy explained, "he won't hurt you."   
"Uh my head!" said David as he woke up, "What the heck is this place?" He walked out from the cave he was in. "This is definitely not Kari and TK's apartment." "David what are you doing here?" asked Tai as he saw David. "I dunno…. And what's the giant lizard?" "I'm not a lizard!!!" Agumon yelled, "Pepper breath!!!!!!" "Aaaaa a talking lizard is trying to fry meeeee!!!!!" "Agumon don't hurt him! he's a friend!" "Sorry Tai… and Stop calling me lizard" "OK tiny dinosaur." "I'm Agumon!!!!" "Oh I am not I'm David glad to meet you Abumon" "It's Agumon A-gu-mon!" "Ok, ok A-gu-mon" "Hey Tai David!!" "Hiya Matt seems like you are here too!" said David waving at Matt. "What is he doing here?" asked Matt to Tai. "I have no idea… but he doesn't have a digivice or anything." "Hey what's this doggy?" "I'm not a doggy!!!" Gabumon yelled. "Cool more talking freaks!!!" "I'm not a freak either stop it!" "David those are digimon!!!!" "Digimon huh? And are they alive or are they just machines? And what are they for? And…" "Stop it we're trying to find out how to go out of this mess!!!!" Yelled Matt with nom patience left "Who's screaming at my boyfriend?!" Mimi walked from behind a tree. " Ohhhh another freak! A plant this time!" "David, honey, these are digimon, and they are here to help us to defeat evil, just don't call them freak they don't like it, ok sweetheart?" "Ok sweety!" "Mimi seems like you know how to handle men!" Tai observed. "Any doubts bout it?" "Mimi who's that guy?" asked Palmon. "Oh, Palmon this is David, my boyfriend David Palmon my digimon."   
"Sora wake up!!" "Huh? Biyomon? What am I doing here?" "same I wondered I was looking for food and you fell from the sky…" "Sora is that you?" Sora heard TK's voice. "Yes it's me TK where are you?" Suddenly TK fell from a tree. "Owwww!" "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." TK, Sora, what are you doing here?" Asked Patamon flying down from the tree TK fell from. "I dunno.. do you Sora?" "No I have no idea…" "If we are here the others surely are here too! Let's look for them!" Sora exclaimed and walked into the forest followed by Biyomon TK and Patamon.    
"Owwwww!!!!" "What's wrong Kari??" asked Joe. "My stomach….owwww!!!" Suddenly her crest glowed and the stomach pain stopped. "I...I got my crest here?" "Yeah and seems it has a power we've never seen, let me see…." Said Izzy and grabbed Kari's crest.    
"I think I heard Kari!! Let's go peeps!" said Tai and walked into the forest. Soon they found Joe, Izzy, Nabiki and Kari. "Found em, I never make a mistake bout my sister!" "Kari are you ok?" asked Mimi worried. "Yeah I'm fine!" "Matt!!!" exclaimed Nabiki and jumped into Matt's arms. "Who's that Matt?" Asked Gabumon. "Another digimon I guess…" said Nabiki looking at Gabumon. "Yah that's Gabumon my digipartner. Gabumon that's Nabiki my girlfriend." "Ohhhh and you are in love with her?" "Yup that's right!    
"Kari!!!!" TK exclaimed and he found everybody. "He hugged Kari and gave her a kiss. "Awwww look at them Tai aren't they sweet?" Sora asked to Tai. He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah very"   
Suddenly a lighting hit the floor in front of them making a hole. Everybody walked over to the hole.   
"It's…It's…"   
part 5   
"A Gennai doll??!" Asked Mimi confused. "I'm not a doll!!!" the chibi Gennai jumped out from the hole. "I'm glad you are here digidestined. Wait a second……who are they?" He asked pointing at Nabiki and David who were as confused as the talking doll Gennai. "That's my girlfriend Nabiki and Mimi's boyfriend David…" "Why are you a doll Gennai?" Asked TK not less confused than the others. "There's a new enemy, and you are supposed to kill him, because if you don't the same will happen as the first time you came here…. Remember what happened in your world?" "Yeah," Izzy said. "What the heck happened and who's the ant with human face?" asked Nabiki tired of not understanding anything. "My name is Gennai." After explaining David and Nabiki aaaaall the digimon stuff Joe asked, "So, who's our enemy?" "This time it's a bit more complicated than last, because your enemy is a human." "A human?! Who??" Joe asked amazed because this time their enemy was not a digimon. "All I know is, that it's a human, and the she is supposed to arrive here in the same way as you digidestineds" "Does she have a digimon?" Asked Tai "I don't know that either…" "Oh and Gennai…. Why are you so little?" Izzy wanted to know. " I have no idea, I fainted and then I appeared here knowing all I told you but I don't even know where from….. only thing I know is that you are here to defeat whoever wants to rule the digiworld. Suddenly Gennai turned into his normal size again and disappeared.    
"It's almost night," Tentomon said, "we'd better camp here. Agumon and Tai made a log fire while the others looked for food. "Tai" "Yes Agumon" "Why is Kari so fat?" "She's having a baby." "A baby? Is she putting an egg or something?" Tai laughed. "No, she's got the baby inside, if you touch her stomach you'll feel it move." "Really?!?!?!" Agumon ran to Kari and touched her stomach. "It's true there's something moving inside!!" All the digimon touched Kari's stomach at the same time making her fall down. "Careful!!!" Said TK helping Kari get up. Kari smiled and said, "What's moving inside me is a baby, and he or she is gonna be born in 2 months." Tk hugged Kari "Ok guys better look for some food if not we're not eating tonight." Everybody went back to what they were doing.   
Sora glanced at Kari. "The baby inside the light…. False…si… si what?" She couldn't remember, like something didn't let her….but what was it?   
Mimi stared at Kari. "Why, why not me, why Kari? I wanted the baby it's my baby mine!"   
"Honey…" ""Huh? Oh yes David" "Uhmmm is there a bathroom anywhere…?" "No…. there's no bathroom…" "Ugh ok."   
"Gatomon I missed you so much!" said Kari petting Gatomon. So did I, you taught me the meaning of friendship." Kari smiled.   
"Tk do you love Kari?" asked Patamon as he saw Tk looking at Kari with "weird eyes"" "Yeah, the baby inside her is my son or daughter too." "Huh? I thought it was Kari's" "Yeah but.. (explaining the thing of when a man an a woman…)" "Ohhhh! I understand now, thanks" "No problem Patamon."   
"Hey guys Izzy and I are going for a walk, we'll be back soon!"   
"So Izzy, do you think we should tell them?" "What for? Our love is enough and anyway they wouldn't understand." "But they are our friends we can't hide things to them…." "Ok we'll tell them tomorrow."   
At night Kari was asleep near TK and near the log fire, besides them David and Tai, and then came Sora and Izzy. Mimi and Joe were awake with their digimon just in case anything happened. Joe was looking at the forest without talking, just watching, and Mimi was glaring at Kari, at her stomach and at the baby that she thought she deserved.   
Suddenly Sora woke up. "The child inside the light is gonna defeat the false sincerity" That was the whole phrase! But the false sincerity….false sincerity. Suddenly Mimi's eyes begun to glow red. Her crest began glowing black ( Ok, it sounds stupid I know, cos black is the color that absorbs the light, it can't actually glow (read a science book and you'll know why)) Sora and Joe yelled. Everybody woke up. "You, Kari, you have my child!!!" said Mimi with a voice that didn't seem hers. "You are gonna pay!!!"   
The evil Mimi threw Kari a light beam, but suddenly Tk jumped on her. "You….won't….."   
Part6   
"TK!!!" Kari yelled. Patamon jumped over and attacked Mimi. Suddenly, with no apparent reason Mimi flew up to a big mountain. "Mimi…." David stared at the place where Mimi had disappeared without being able to believe what he has seen. "Mimi…."   
"Brother!!!!" Mat looked at TK, whose body was now laying dead on the floor. (Kari didn't faint this time =P)    
"TK!!!" Kari cried on TK's lifeless chest wishing he was alive once more hugging her. What would happen to their baby without TK? What would happen to her? Without TK her life didn't have any sense. (and the thing turns dramatic…) "Why, why him?!" Kari asked crying. Then she got up and ran into the forest to finish with the big pain that caused to her TK's death and with all other pains.   
Matt was crying too, his little brother, the one he always cared about, the one he always protected was not there anymore, he had gone and would never be back. Sora began crying too, she couldn't understand how her best friend could have done something like that. Patamon begun trying to revive TK but it was unless, he was dead and there was nothing else to do, nothing at all.. Soon he gave up and began crying like the others, for the friend who was gone and would never be back. Nabiki looked with a horrified face, that incident reminded her of her past, the tragic death of her dad, and all happened in front of her eyes when she was only 7. Now it was happening again, somebody died in front of her eyes and she could do nothing.    
"Oh god, god god god where are you?" asked Tai and fell on his knees without noticing his sister had gone, and with her probably her life. Izzy was still asleep, god knows why but he didn't wake up with all those people crying and shouting. Joe was just staring at the scene without being able to believe TK really died.   
Kari grabbed a big stone and looked down at the river. "Stop!!!" Gatomon yelled right before Kari jumped. "What do you want?" "Kari don't do it we need you!" "Life is worthless without TK!" "But TK was not the only person who loved you, what about Tai, and your mother me and your other friends. It was already enough with losing TK do they have to lose you 2. Kari dropped the stone and cried. Gatomon hugged her and both cried together.   
Suddenly a black shadow covered the sky. Mimi was back and this time worse than ever.   
Part 7

Kari looked up and saw Mimi with Palmon both had a red glow in their eyes and black shadow in their heart. Kari couldn't believe it, her dear friend Mimi, the one she had as a model now wanted to kill her, and she had already killed her husband. "Why Mimi why?" said Kari looking at her friend with tears in her eyes.    
Mimi and Palmon landed in front of them. The sky was completely black. "That was MY baby, I'll make you regret stealing it." Said Mimi glaring at Kari. "Dark poison Ivy!!!" Palmon attacked Gatomon. Gatomon digivolves to…..Angewomon!   
"Where's Kari?? Oh my god Kari!!!" Tai ran into the forest. Then he found them. "Celestial arrow!!" Palmon fell down but soon she was up again. Dark Palmon digivolves to……Dark Togemon!! "Mimi stop!!!" Tai yelled "Shut up!!!" Mimi threw a dark energy ball against Tai who hit a tree. "Mimi!!!" Kari yelled. A silver tear feel down her face. Suddenly the tear began glowing. Angewomon digivolves to….. Godessmon!! A white glow came from Angewomon who digivolved to Godessmon. "Well let's make it some more interesting. Togemon began glowing black. Dark Togemon digivolves to….Evilmon!    
"Oh my god look there!!" Sora exclaimed as she saw a dark and a white glow coming from the forest. They all ran into the forest and found Tai on the floor alive. "Help.. Kari…" "Agumon digivolves….digivolves… waaaaa I can't digivolve" None of the digimon could digivolve.    
"Ha! You fools this is between Kari and me, and nobody will interfere." "Mimi…" David looked art her and remembered the sweet girl she used to be, what had happened to her? "Stop staring at me!!" Mimi yelled at David, made him fly with her telekinesis and hit the floor.   
"Black shadow!!!" Evilmon used her attack against Godessmon, but her light absorbed it. "White Light heart!!!!" Godessmon attacked Evilmon throwing her down. Then her eyes began glowing red and a huge energy ball formed between her hands. It became bigger and bigger. "Don't let her do it Mimi don't!" Joe whispered.   
"Evilmon do it!" Mimi ordered. Evilmon grinned evilly and threw the dark energy ball killing everybody there excepting Kari. Kari dropped on her knew crying. "Why… why them and not me?" "What? Did you really think I'd kill you first? It's much better to let you suffer seeing your friends die, and thinking it was all your fault." But then something happened. "My owwww I owwww " Suddenly a white light came from Kari.   
Part 8   
"Push, push!!!!" "AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhaaaahhhh!!!"    
"It's a girl!" said the nurse to the father in the waiting room. "Oh my god I'm already a father!!!" TK exclaimed as he son his beautiful daughter.    
"Where am I?" Asked Kari confused. "Maybe it was all a dream and maybe I've never been at the digiworld after all….." "You can bet you have!" Nyaramon jumped from under Kari's bed. "But how….?"    
"Your baby saved the digiworld Kari, the daughter of light and hope." "Wha?? How???" "I was fighting against Evilmon when your baby began to be born. A weird light came from you and who knows how I'm here with you and everybody is alive…."   
Kari hugged Nyaramon. "Oh I'm so glad!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
TK entered to the room. "Quick hide Nyaramon!" "Kari, we've got a little girl! Our little Stacey Ava!" Tk exclaimed. Kari hugged TK really tight. "I'm sooooo glad you are with me." "I'll never leave you or Stacey alone" "Kari!!! I'm so proud of my little sister!!" Said Tai hugging her. "Thanks" said Kari smiling, "and it hurt like the heck!" The doctor entered with Stacey Ava and put gave her to her mother. Kari saw those little hands, that little nose and couldn't believe that something that little could have saved the digiworld (and caused so much pain!!!!!)    
"Kari! Awww what a cute little girl!" said Mimi as she saw Kari and her little daughter. "Can I carry her?" "Sure!" Mimi picked Stacey up and then her eyes begun glowing red again. "Ha fool!" "Nooooo!!! My daughter" Mimi took out a black dagger, but before she could do anything the baby's eyes begun glowing and a black shadow flew up from Mimi's body and took the shape of a Vampire. " Metalmyotismon!!!" Nyaramon yelled as she saw the digimon. Myotismon was back, and this time more powerful than ever. "You thought I was dead didn't ya? I've been suffering for years but I escaped from the digi-hell and I'm here to take revenge! That baby was supposed to kill me, so she'll be the first!" "No you won't touch her!" the real Mimi was back. "Sure you'll stop me!" "No but I will!" Palmon jumped in and used her poison Ivy against Metalmyotismon. "Hahahah that tickles!!! Metal Death!" He hit Palmon who fell down unconscious.    
Then Stacey's eyes began glowing again. A white beam came from her and hit Metalmyotismon. "Aaaaaaahhh I'll be baaaaack!!" Yelled Myotismon as turned into light.   
The end>   
AN: ok I know Kari was pregnant for 7 months, and it's because she was at the digiworld. Remember 1st it happened to be that a month was like a minute? Well now it's something like a day 2 months bit more bit less   
.   
Sooo this is how the digidestined end…….   
TK and Kari got married after that and had a little boy called Anthony. Kari became a housewife and TK a teacher.   
Mimi had some more boyfriends till she marred a rich doctor called Sancho so she never had to work.    
Izzy and Joe told everybody they were gay and moved together, Joe became a chef and Izzy became Bill Gate's business partner.   
Matt married Nabiki and they had twins, they called them Sara and Christa. Nabiki became a psychologist and Matt a lawyer.    
Tai and Sora got married too, Sora became a biologist and they moved together to St. Marino, where Tai got his own scuba diving business.   
And Myotismon??? He never came back!!! =P   



End file.
